


Private

by particulataste



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fake Social Medias, Fluff, Instagram, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/particulataste/pseuds/particulataste
Summary: Shawn keeps your relationship private, but posts about you as much as he possibly can.





	Private

You kept it private.

From where you worked to your bloody name… you kept it private. Locked social media’s and minimal posts… you kept it private.

Shawn did the same. Didn’t tag you or post your face. Didn’t comment on your stuff or like your photos. Shawn kept it private, and you were thankful for that.

He’d post pictures of the back of your head, show you off when your face is hidden. Would post your voice on his stories, knew that would be okay.

It wasn’t a secret that you two were dating. Quite the opposite, actually. You’d been together for three and a half years, told the fans sixth months into it when he knew it was serious.

You’d had the talk, insisted you wanted to keep your face out of the spotlight. Didn’t want fans following you and knowing your every move, knowing your name and your family.

They knew your first name and that was it. Struggled to find the connection of social media’s when your accounts were under your nickname. A nickname so different to your birth name.

You’d been caught out a few times. Had been on a date or just out with Shawn when they asked him for pictures. They caught on fairly quickly that you were  _the girl_  in the photos.

They were respectful, not taking photos of you or with you, and you were thankful. You didn’t mind fans seeing you both out. You just didn’t want your face plastered over the internet.

Didn’t want to have to deal with all of the stupid hateful comments and creeps that came with it.

* * *

“Babe! Can you get my laptop while you’re in there!?” Shawn called out to you from the bedroom as he flicked off the lights. You were having a date night; movies and pizza at the condo with tons of candles scattered around the place. 

“Yeah,” you called back, tugging on your (his) blue shirt while throwing your crop top from before in the hamper. These dates were your favourite, where you could both be lazy and wear pyjamas. 

You grabbed the laptop off the bed and switched off the light, a blanket tucked under your arm as your slippers padded across the floor. Shawn was already sitting on the couch, legs propped o the coffee table. He wore a pair of baggy sweats and his pink hoodie, head a mess of curls and cheeks lightly flushed. 

You grinned at the sight. 

“You look so fucking cute,” you gushed, throwing the laptop and blanket on the couch and jumping into his lap. He groaned out a laugh, wrapping his arms around you and letting you pepper soft kisses on his warm face. 

“Honey, wait, the movie’s starting,” he laughed through your kisses, gently pulling you away and kissing your lips. You plopped down beside him, blanket long forgotten along with whatever reason Shawn needed the laptop for. 

Your legs tangled with his on the coffee table, head resting on his shoulder as the movie started. Shawn grabbed your hand and intertwined your fingers, bringing it to his lips to kiss you softly. 

You smiled up at him, curling into his side as he brought your hands to his lap, thumb stroking over yours and he pressed a soft kiss to your head. Shawn grabbed his phone and snapped a picture of your intertwined hands before giving you a little squeeze.

Liked by  **taylorswift** and  **4,198,024 others**

**shawnmendes**  Date night with the pretty lady <3

View all 639,720 comments

**ryantedder**  Tell her I like her nails

* * *

Shawn had been in L.A for the weekend, had a bunch of interviews and a special performance that had been arranged last minute. Neither of you minded. You were working weekends, which meant you wouldn’t really see each other if he was home anyway. 

He was back a day earlier than expected and was planning on surprising you with it. It was barely 10pm and Shawn knew you’d likely be in bed watching a movie or reading. 

Quietly, he unlocked the door, wincing at the clicking noise it made. He hurried inside, jeans shuffling and he placed his suitcase to the ground, kicking off his shoes. He could hear the TV playing softly from the bedroom as he got closer.

Shawn shrugged off his jacket, hanging over the end of the couch as he tiptoed to the room, noticing the flickering lights of the movie you’d left playing. He crept to the door, noticing it was your favourite movie but found himself frowning when he didn’t hear your laughter or commentary. 

Shawn pushed the door open a little more, poking his head through the small gap he’d made. His frown immediately fell at the sight of you; half hanging off the bed with an open book covering your face.

He stifled his laughter, shaking his head at how predictable you were. He pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of you before he pulled the book off your face and placed it on the nightstand. 

He pressed a soft kiss to your forehead, manoeuvring you so you laid comfortable in bed, eyes still tightly shut as you dreamt away. Shawn tugged off his jeans and shirt, crawling into bed with you and snuggling you close to his chest.

Liked by  **teddygeiger** and **3,920,723 others**

**shawnmendes**  The best welcome home x

View all 324,910 comments

**fan1**  omfg wHAT THE FUCK so cute

* * *

Shawn woke up the next morning to the sweet smell of bacon, a scent you knew would always wake him up. Groggily, he pulled the sheets off his body and swung his legs over the side of the bed, bare feet on the cold floor. 

He made his way through to the kitchen, hair a mess as he yawned into his hand, toned torso riddled in goosebumps until he saw you standing at the oven, mixing the pancake batter in a small bowl. 

Your back was to him when he grabbed your phone and snapped a picture, sending it to himself and placing your phone back on the counter. Shawn wrapped his arms around you, laughing at the little squeal you lt out and he squeezed your middle, resting his chin in the crook of your neck. 

“Morning, baby,” Shawn sighed kissing your skin as you poured the batter into the pan, turning up the heat. Placing the bowl on the counter, you turned around in his hold and wrapped your arms around his neck. “Hello, handsome,” you greeted, a soft smile on your lips. 

He finally looked down at you, messy hair and one of his white shirts… could see your black panties hidden underneath the flimsy material. His hands wandered down your backside, giving your bum a gentle squeeze and wiggling his brows suggestively. 

You shoved him off with a laugh and rolling eyes, turning back to the pancakes that were cooking. Shawn sat himself on the kitchen island, head tilted a little as he watched you cook, heart full and overflowing with love.

“I’m taking you out tonight,” he spoke, a smile on his lips as you looked at him over your shoulder with a quirked brow. “Oh, really?” you asked, turning back to the pancakes as you dished his up with some bacon, handing him the plate. 

“Mhm, we can go to that place you like by Jamerson,” he offered, your eyes widening at the mention of your favourite restaurant in Toronto. Shawn grinned, pulling you between his legs as he shifted on his seat. 

“I love you, so much, honey,” he whispered, lips ghosting over yours until he finally kissed you, wrapping his arms around your waist until your chest was flushed against his. 

Liked by  **aaliyahmende.s**  and  **3,910,351 others**

**shawnmendes**  Little chef (she burnt the pancakes)

View all 293,018 comments

**teddygeiger**  still a better cook than u…

* * *

Everything stayed private, just like you’d planned. That was until a fan somehow recognised you on your way to the bookstore, and shared your location. One minute you were wandering into the bookstore with a cup of hot chocolate, the next, you’re hiding behind the sci-fi section, covering your face with an upside down health magazine. 

_**iMessage from Shawn:** _

_Jake’s outside getting everyone to leave, where are you?_

You grabbed your phone and read the message, sighing in relief that he and Jake were there. You typed back your reply, letting him know you’d meet him by the children’s corner. 

With your purse on your shoulder and magazine covering your face, you dashed to the children’s corner, finding Shawn squished on one of the blue beanbags with flushed cheeks and tired eyes. He saw your shoes first, noticing the white paint splatter from when you were redecorating, and quickly struggled to his feet. 

He pulled you into his chest, arms wrapping around you rubbing your back, whispering gentle words in your ear to keep you from panicking. He knew it was for reasons like this that you wanted to keep your identity away from the fans, and now all that hard work is gone.

“It’s all gone to shit,” you whimpered into his chest, hands clutching the soft fabric of his t-shirt and all Shawn could do was nod his head and sigh. “Jake’s making them leave, I don’t think any of them got any pictures of you,” Shawn tried to comfort, but you both knew that wasn’t the case.

The fans wouldn’t leave without seeing Shawn and you, and you see at least a few of them aim their camera’s at your face. “I can’t believe this is happening, we were so careful,” you groaned, pulling away and pinching the bridge of your nose, something you did when frustrated or trying to bite back tears. 

“They would have seen you eventually, babe. I plan on keeping you around, you know,” Shawn tried to joke, watching as you bit back a smile and shook your head at him. “I say we walk out of here with our heads high,” he shrugged, hands still on your hips but he caught the fear in your eyes. 

“I’m not ready for that yet,” you whispered, gulping back the lump in your throat and Shawn nodded with a soft smile, releasing his hold on you and tearing his jumper off his body. You frowned at him, confused as to why he was stripping in the middle of a library in November. 

“Put this on under your jacket and keep the hood up,” he helped you take your jacket off and pull the jumper over your head. You pouted at him with knitted brows. “Now you’re gonna be cold,” you protested, but he shook his head and tugged the hood up. 

“Car’s around the corner, and you’re more important. Besides, you can keep me warm on the drive back,” he smiled, hand holding yours tightly and you nodded with a small sigh, making your way toward the exit. 

Shawn squeezed your hand gently, tugging your hood further down and opening the door. You kept your head down and Shawn kept you tucked into his side, ignoring the yells of your names as you approached the car. 

Shawn made sure you got inside first, hood still up as he climbed in behind you, closing the door and pulling you into him. “I’m sorry,” you mumbled, arm wrapping around his waist as you curled into him. Shawn shook his head and kissed your forehead, brushing the hair from your face as the car slowly began to move. 


End file.
